


Красно-чёрное одеялко

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Doll cosplay, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Handmade, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Single work, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Высокая скелетоподобная гуманоидная фигура укрывает спящего человека красно-чёрным одеялом, шепчет "Спокойной ночи", осторожно целует в лоб, после чего исчезает.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Красно-чёрное одеялко  
>  **Тема спецквеста:** [Хеви-метал на сон грядущий](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3892): Высокая (примерно 2,3 метра ростом) скелетоподобная гуманоидная фигура укрывает спящего человека красно-чёрным детским одеялом с узором в виде мультяшных черепов, шепчет "Спокойной ночи", осторожно целует его в лоб, после чего исчезает.  
>  **Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Форма:** хендмейд, куклокосплей, фотосет, фотоистория  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Размер:** 10 фотографий (+ 40 фотографий процесса)  
>  **В фотосете снимались:** диорама, собранная автором; одежда, сшитая автором; тело GangHood 1/6 Scale Asian Muscle Body 2.0, кастомизированная голова Тома Холланда, китайское тело с неустановленным названием  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Красно-чёрное одеялко"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZy.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZz.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZA.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZB.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZD.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZC.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZE.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZF.jpg)

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZG.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jZH.jpg)


	2. Куклокосплей - это ЧЕЛЛЕНДЖ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемый бонус, фото процесса на телефон

Одеяло:

(да, там нет одного черепа, так и было задумано)

Волосы:

~~Ночная рубашка~~ халат и штаны:

Кожаные тапочки:

Кровать:

В качестве ножек использованы чернильные патроны для перьевой ручки:

Матрас, простынь и подушка:

Кресло, стол и подставка для ног (тоже из пенокартона):

Чайник-лягушка

Муунские руки были сделаны из проволоки, фольги и бумаги, но я забыл отснять процесс, поэтому фото до покраски:

Плащ ~~дементора~~ :

Бумажки, папки, кредитные чипы:

Бекстейджи:

  



End file.
